High School Reunion
by yumekoSCD
Summary: She was teased and taunted in high school. Her husband is all that a person can want in a husband and more. Now it’s her ten years high school reunion. Her plan is to go back and show them what she is made of. To show them her accomplishment. And the most
1. Chapter One

"Usako, I'm home." Chiba Mamoru yelled out into the house as he walked into the house. He had just gotten off work from his shift in Tokyo General Hospital. He is the Head doctor during the day shift in the Neurosurgeon department.  
  
His wife, Chiba Usagi walked out from their bedroom, where she had just changed into some comfortable cloth from her daytime working suits. "Mamo-chan. I missed you."  
  
Usagi co-owns a clothing store with her best friend and cousin, Aino Minako. Usagi is in charge of desining the clothing with the help of another close friend, Meioh Setasuna. Minako is the one that models all the cloth and is helping with the sale. The line of cloth, called "Selene" is extremely popular. Since it was created five years ago, the market demand for the line of cloth has simply grown more and more each year. Mamoru was extremely proud of his younger wife, who he loves very much.   
  
"I missed you too." Mamoru said as his wife got close to him. When she was close enough, he pulled her into a hug and gives her a long kiss. Even though the two have been married for 5 some years, they still act like newlywed. Hino Rei, one of their friends complain about them kissing in public al the time and always tell them they should get a room. Faruhata Motoki, Mamoru's best friend who run the family business, the Crown Fruit Polar & Arcade even threatened to throw the two out if they do any serious make out. Of course, Motoki was just teasing. The two still kissed and made out as usual, and they were yet to be thrown out of the arcade.   
  
"There's a letter here for you." Mamoru said after releasing Usagi from their kiss minutes later. Usagi took the white enveloped letter. It was addressed to Tsukino Usagi. It meant whoever mailed this didn't know Usagi was married, since Tsukino is her maiden name. As Usagi opened the letter, Mamoru went around Usagi and hugged her from behind. Leaning against her husband, Usagi read the letter out loud, "dear Ms. Tsakino Usagi, You are officially invited to the tenth year reunion of the 1998 graduating class at Juuban High. It's 7:00 on Saturday, June 14. The evening stars with a course of dinner, then a dance afterward. Please reply if you are able to make it by contacting Juno Kitara at kJuno@Juuban.com.jp or call Kitara at (558) 335-7719. Ms Juno is in charge of the event."  
  
"Wow. It's been almost ten years since we graduated from high school."  
  
"You should go, Usako." Mamoru said, turning Usagi around in his arms.   
  
"Only if you will come with me, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Of course I will. I'm sure you will have fun. You should contact whoever is in charge. Katara, was it?"  
  
"Yes I believe so. But Mamo-chan, I don't really know that many people, you know how I never had any real good friend there except for Molly, and since she moved to the USA, the chances are she won't be there."  
  
"Well, whatever you decide, I will be in support of you."  
  
"I don't know. I'm afraid of going back there. Those four years were so torturous for me."  
  
"If you don't want to, then don't go. But think of it this way. You can go in there on Saturday and show them what you have accomplished. To show them you are better."  
  
"I don't want to go back and be reminded of the teasing and the unhappy times. But since you will be there, I'll be ok. I'll show Kailey and her girls of what I'm made off. To show here I'm better."  
  
"Of course you are Usako. See the difference between you and those girls is that you are real. You are both beautiful on the outside and on the inside. Those girls have no brain and are only good looking on the outside. They have nothing. They aren't real." Mmaoru said, looking deep into Usagi's eyes. "Look at that Kailey for example. She's only the secretary of Juuban district's representative leader because she slept her way up. She's fake. If she didn't become Ruchesting's mistress, she'd just be a waitress in some restaurant. But look at yourself, Usako. Look at what you have accomplished. You have a successful clothing business. You will be opening a second store in this coming summer. You are here where you are because you have the ability and you used it. You are the real thing. Besides, I'll be there. Kailey will back off when she realize who your husband is." When Mamoru said that, both them giggled. Mamoru was not simply the doctor, but the son of Mr. Chiba Darien Senior, the owner of the richest person in the city of Tokyo and also the most powerful, since he was also the Mayor of Tokyo. Ruchesting is Juuban district's representative leader. Kailey was well known for been both Ruchesting's secretary and mistress. It was no doubt Kailey thought highly of herself, but come Saturday, when she discory who Usagi's husband is, she will want to kneed down and beg Usagi for teasing her all those years ago. Ruchesting and every other district's representative leader are afraid of Mr. Chiba Senior and kiss up to him; as they are all always trying to get on Chiba's good side. Both Mr. And Mrs. Chiba Darien also happens to adore Usagi as a daughter in law. They thought her not like a daughter in law, but simply a daughter. Sometimes, Mrs. Chiba treats Usagi more like a daughter when compared to the young miss Chiba, Mamoru's younger sister.   
  
"Come on, let's get ready." Usagi suddenly said.  
  
"What for?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"sDon't tell me you forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"Your Mom and Dad wanted us to come over for dinner. We promised to go over tonight." Mamoru tried not to look at Usagi in the eyes; it's obvious he forgot all about. Usagi signed. Mamoru followed her to go to the bedroom to change into something formal enough for dinner. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Note: Please don't get made me if any of you fans out there is named Kailey. I did have a reason for choosing this name; because a girl named Kailey and her friends are what you could consider the popular crowd. I wasn't teased or anything, not that they really actually do any teasing, but from the way they act and they way they look at some people, you can tell they thing they are above others.   
  
THANKS for everyone who reviewed. I was motivated by all that and came up with anther chapter to make all of you happy, Because a happy read who is also a happy reviewer is my strength for fan fic writing. Again, thank you all!!! I love you guys!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Here goes Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday evening, about 6:00. Both Mamoru and Usagi were still getting ready to go to the party. Usagi felt like she was about to go back to Hell. Well, it was close enough. Luckily Molly and Melvin are both coming the reunion as well. Kitara had put them in the same table, as Usagi requested.  
  
Kitara, as Usagi remember had many the same classes with Usagi and was somewhat nice to her. It wasn't that they were really friends, but Kitara was nice enough as a classmate. When Usagi called, they had a nice conversation where Kitara said she was a teacher as Juuban High, which was the reason she is organizing the reunion.  
  
Serena was dressed in a formal gown from her own line of clothing, custom designed by Setasuna. It was a long silk royal blue georgette empire-waist A-line dress. In her arms, she would complete the look by holding a matching georgette wrap (Pic on my site at cjb.net). Mamoru, of course was in an original black tuxedo with a white shirt under it.   
  
Mamoru was so amazed by how beautiful his wife was; all he could do was stare at her the whole time she was putting makeup on. Since Usagi was applying makeup, she didn't really pay attention to Mamoru. When she was done, he was still sitting on the bed, staring at her. Usagi giggled inside, surprising to know the amount of power she had over her own husband, even after so many years of marriage.   
  
"Come on, Mamo-chan, It's almost six thirty, we still have to drive over. We don't want to be late." Usagi said. As she tries to pick up the wrap, which was on the bed, besides Mamoru, he pulled her down onto his lab for a kiss. Usagi giggled. After a few minutes of kiss, Usagi tried to pull away. "Mamo-chan, we are really going to be late."  
  
"Ok. Ok. But there's nothing wrong with showing up late. Some people try to be late on purpose so they can attact attention."  
  
"Except I'm not like that. It's more like Kailey to do something like that." Usagi replied  
  
"You are right, you ARE nothing like her. You are better. Come on, let's go and shock your classmates." Usagi smiled and followed Mamoru out the bedroom.   
  
"Usako, you said Kitara said there'll be some surprise, right?" Mamoru asked as they walk from the parking lot in the back to the front.   
  
"I think so. She was pretty secretive about it. Why do u ask?" Usagi asked, looking at Mamoru. Mamoru pointed to the door leading up the stair to the main entrance. Usagi looked over. She was shocked.  
  
Standing there were three people Usagi haven't seen in a while, the Starlights, a brother band that got popular in the last two years. Usagi knew them way before from when they all went to University together. She even used them as models when her store first got of its feet. Seiya was the first to notice Usagi and Mamoru. "Usa." Seiya said, walking down the stairs, away from all the fans, which all happen to be either old classmates or the significant other of those who were. Usagi reach over to give Seiya a kiss on the cheek and a hug as he got close enough. By the time she pulled away, Seiya's older brothers Taiki and Yaten were also by her side. As she move to give each other the other two a kiss and a hug as well, the brothers each took turn to shake Mamoru's hands. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked finally when she finishing hugging Taiki.   
  
"Why? Are we not welcome?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No of course that's not it. But I thought you were all in Hawaii." Usagi asked. By now people were gathered around them.   
  
"Yeah, but when Kitara asked our publists for this favorite, we decided to come, after confirming you were coming as well. We remembered how you went to Juuban for high school." Taiki answered.   
  
"Wow. I'm touched. And surprised." Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm hurt Usa, did you not think I'd remember?" Seiya pouted.   
  
"Seiya, of course that's not it. It's just I assume you guys are busy." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, we decided we deserve the weekend off, so we flied back for this." Taiki answered.  
  
"How is coming to perform a vacation when you are in Hawaii of all places on Earth."  
  
The brothers looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Seiya replied finally, "For you Usa, anything is ok."  
  
"Thanks. Well, we better go in." Usagi said, indicating to the crowd. The brother nodded in agreement and led the way inside. Usagi reached for Mamoru's hand and the two followed closely behind.   
  
A redhead to the side saw all that and was furious. She wanted to meet the Starlights and there, the little blonde was getting their whole attention. Her friends, no, ex-friends who were standing beside her all moved to follow them, leaving her standing there all-alone. How dare them. She was the one that's supposed to get all the attention. She was Kailey Dare. She was head cheerleader, home coming queen, the girl with everything, all the beauty and all the right cloth and makeup. She was determined to get the attention she deserve to have again. She tried to remember whom the skinny blond women, not girl was. She looked familiar. And the guy that was standing besides her, he looked familiar as well. She'll remember. And when she was done with the girl, that good-looking guy would be hers, as well, along with the attention she deserves. 'Just you wait' Kailey whispered evilly.   
  
~~~~~End of chapter two~~~~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun wiring this. I'll try to write another chapter soon, but since I have midterms this next week, I might not be able to. I'm so sorry. But in the mean time, at least I have some other fic you can check out first. I promise as soon as I am free, I'll put a new chapter up. Until then, enjoy this piece. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Three

NOTE: I'm sorry it's been so very long since I last updated anything. Like mentioned in my profile update, there's been too much going on in the last two years. Some might not believe about the ppl around me dying, which is fine with me. For the rest of the month, I will try to finish up some fics. Also, Chapter 4 of 'Her Private Investigator' is up. Here's Chapter Three 

Chapter Three

Inside the school was decorated in Snow like theme. Usagi remembered this was What their Senior Prom looked like. Directly facing the front steps were the doors to the gym (unusual, I know). Beside the door were few people who were sittig behind a few school desks. The long pale green haired girl came up to Usagi, Mamoru and the Starlight.  
"Hi, my name Juno Kitara. Here are some stickers, please write your names, both married and maiden names please." She then turned her attention onto The Starlights "Hi, I'm glad you could make it"  
"Miss Juno, it's our pleasure to be here." Seiya said. "Besides, I'll be able to have a dance with Usagi this way." Mamoru squirmed at the idea. The brothers laughted at that. Mamoru relaxed as well. Usagi hold on tight to Mamoru's hands. She knew Seiya was trying to make her feel relaxed. "Usagi?" Kitara asked in confusion.  
"Hi, I'm Chiba Usagi, also known as Tsukino Usagi. We talked the other day"  
"Oh yes, now I remembered. Still"  
Usagi smiled, "The Starlights, how they know me right?" kitara nodded. "I'm really good friends of the Starlight. I went to University with them. We studies under the Faculty of Arts and Social Sciences together"  
"Oh I understand now. Well, here are the stickers." Each person standing by the table grabed one and start to write down their names. Mamoru reached two. First he Wrote Chiba Mamoru on one, then Wrote Chiba (Tsukino) Usagi on the other. Mamoru pealed the one with Usagi's name on it first and put it above her right chest. Before he could, usagi grabed the other and put if on him right chest. After smiling at each other, they turned to the Starlights. "Again we have watched a love scene from the act of 'The Chiba Love Birds'" Seiya joked. Both Usagi and Mamoru blushed at that. Usagi sticked out her tongue at Seiya and everyone laughed once again before heading inside the gym.  
Since there were no indication as to where to sit, the five decided to sit at a table near the front stage, since the light had to perform later. The five talked about what's new in their life while waiting for the whole thing to start officially. During this time, many people came over to ask The Starlights for signature.  
Finally, Kitara went onto the stage. "Hello and welcome fellow students of the 1998 Juuban High graduating class as well as thier guest. My name is Juno Kitara. As the person in charge of this 10 year reunion, I wish you all enjoy tonight. We have some very special plans. It's quite obvious one of those is The Starlight. Another is one of our graduating classmates. She was one of the top of her class. She was born in New York. She came to live in Tokyo during her high school years. After graduation, she went to University of Tokyo. For her Masters, She went to Harvard and studied Law. However, what is amazing is that she accomplished all that in 6 years instad of 8. She's now working for the United States' Government. Please welcome Molly Harrison"  
"Oh My Kami-Sama." Usagi said. Molly walked out from behind the curtains. "Really, Kitara, you over said it. It's not that a big deal."Molly said. She scanned around the room with her eyes and quickly came upon usagi. She smiled. Usagi smiled back.  
"Oh but it is. You came here from NYC just for this reunion. Been able to take time off from your busy job is very important to us." Kitara said.  
"Thank you Kitara. True, I've accomplished a lot and now work for my birth cuntry, but I'm actually working along with the Japanese government, so this is both a business trip as well as a personal one." With that said, Molly walked down the steps leading to the floor, towards Usagi. Usagi stood up to give Molly a hug as she came over. "Mol, you didn't tell me you'd be here." Mamoru stood up for respect as well.  
"Are you kidding me? This is too much fun to miss out." Molly said, winking at Usagi. She then shook Mamoru's hand. "It'e been a while since I've seen you, it's nice to see you again Mamoru-san." "Same here Molly-san" After than, all three sat down.  
Unkown to them, Kailey was getting super pissed that no attention were given to her by Kitara.  
Kitara continued to speak,"On with the show. First we will serve dinner, brought to you by Moonlight Garden. Then we will have a dance, where The Starlights will sing a few songs and our DJ for the night, Leon will play the music. At that point, people could make request for certain songs. So without further a due, the food will now be served"  
"Well, I didn't realize Makoto's providing the food for the reunion." Usagi said.  
"She didn't tell us either. She must not have made any connection between you and the reunion."Taiki said. Kino Mokoto, Owner anc Top Chef at the Moonlight Garden, a popular and hard to get in top named resturant was also a friend of Usagi and the Kou brothes. For the next hour or so, while most people were eating and talking to each other, Kailey was trying to figure out how to go up to that blond, as well as remembering who she was.  
Usagi and Mamoru feed each other chicken a few times and Seiya even made a funny gagging face. Of course, Usagi always matched it with her tongue sticking out.  
"Mamoru-san, how's the hospital?" Molly asked.  
"Very good actually." Mamoru replied. "What about your own work? I heard about the new tredy between the US and Japan. My father said something about it the other day at dinner"  
"Ah yes. It's going well. I was moved to this department due to the fact I'm fluently in Japanese. I really enjoy it." Molly replied.  
Seiya made a fake yawning move, which Usagi rolled her eyes at. It's hard to beilieve she was actually somewhat interested in this stuff Mamoru and Molly were talking about. It was hard not to when you father in law is involved with government work. "How's your parents, Mamoru-san?" Molly asked.  
"Good. My father's been thingking about retiring from his position with the goverment"  
"Oh really"  
"yes. Mother thinks that's a good idea. He's getting older and both managing the family business and working in the government take a lot energy." Mamoru said, taking a sip of the red wine.  
"That would be true." Molly nodded in agreement. As they talked more, the waitres and Waitresses came to clean the plates.  
Kailey finally remembered who that blond was. But it wasn't possible, or was it? No, No, she couldn't be that same blond who she had called 'spaghetti head'? That girl had no fashion sense, plus she wasn't even pretty. Either way Kailey decided to go up to them. She also made her two friend, Katy and Berrie No one was paying attention to her. She walked up the their table and said, "Hello, weren't we in the same class in Senior year"  
Usagi realize someone was talking to them, so she turned to look. It was kailey, "the Bitch", as she and Molly had nicknamed her. "Yes, we were." usagi said, her voice shoke a little. Mamoru noticed and holdon tight to Usagi's hand. usagi felt a little better. "China Tsukino Usagi. It is you,'spaghetti head'!" Kailey said, smirking.  
Usagi felt belittled all of a sudden. "Who are you callling 'spaghetti head'?" Mamoru said, a little angry. "And who are you? her hired date?" Kailey laughed, along wiht her, Katy and Berrie giggled as well.  
"No, I'm her husband and your worst nightmare." Mamoru replied, standing up.  
"Oh really? and do you have any idea who I am?" Kailey asked, as if she was god himself.  
"Actually yes I do, you are Kailey, the woman who teased my wife in High School, the whore who is sleeping with both Ruchesting. For teasing my wife, you will regret it." Kailey became red at the mention of whore.  
"you have no idea how much trouble you are in for saying that"  
"oh no, I think it's the other way around"  
"oh yeah? "  
"Yeah." Mamoru said, steam coming out of him ears. Usagi pulled on his tux, "Mamo-chan don't bother argue with her"  
"Usagi, you will regret that. Making fun of me. How dare you? I will make your life a living hell. Also this guy with you." Mamoru rolled his eyes at that threat, thinking how ironic it was. Everyone else who understood shook their head or rolled their eyes as well. By this time, Katy have relized who Mamoru is, "Oh My God. Kailey I think we should go back to our table"  
"NO! How dare you threnten me. You are nothing." kailey said to Mamoru "Um, Kailey, that's not true."Katy said.  
"What? Are you on their side now?" Kailey asked. "How can he be anything"  
"No No. I'm not on anyone's side. But Kailey, let's go."Katy said, getting a little scared, which Kailey noticed. "Are you scared of this guy"  
"No... yes... I don't know"  
"Why are you scared of him?" Kailey asked, pointing to Mamoru.  
"Because who he is"  
"And who is he"  
"Kailey, let's just go."Katy plead.  
"No. Who are you? Why should she be scared of you?" Kailey asked.  
"Well... she doesn't have to be scared, but I guess if she is scared is becasue you should be too." Mamoru said.  
"What? Stop talking in riddles." Kailey said. By now, everyone was paying attention. some of those realize the 'relationship' between the two and were whispering among themelves.  
"Do u really want to know?" Mmaoru asked.  
"Of course, why not. How bad could it be?"kailey said.  
"Well... it's pretty bad."Mamoru said. Kailey rolled her eyes, and said "Whatever"  
"Ok. Here goes. Don't fint please."Mamoru said. "I am Chiba Mamoru, I'm a Doctor at Tokyo General. Of course none of that really matters much. However, it's my father which matters. You see, I'm the son of Chiba Darien, who is the Mayor of Tokyo." Mamoru said. At the mention of Chiba Darien, Kailey was shocked. "Which makes my Wife, Chiba Tsukino Usagi, known to you as, a nick name we won't say again, his daughter in law. Of course, My father wouldn't be happy with anyone ofending Usagi, because Usagi is like his own daughter. And My mother, Chiba Elizabeth is the major shareholder of The Tokyo Country Club, at which you are a member of I bielieve. As well, both my parents are very influential in just about everything in the high classed society in which you are involved in. Other than those, there's not much. Oh yes, of course, you are wearing a gown designed by my wife, Usagi"  
By this time, Kailey look like she was gonna fint. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
Mamoru smiled at Kailey as if he didn't say anything important. Mamoru turned to the Kou brothers, "Aren't you suppose to perform or something"  
"Yeah. Where's that Kitara Woman?" Kou Tatan asked. "Here. I'm on stage. If everyone can bring their attention to me please." Kitara said. Everyone turned their attention to Kitara as she asked. "Thank you, If you would all please go back to your tables please, we can get The Starlights up here to perform for us"  
The Starlights went up stage as everyone went back to their table. Katy and Barrie helped Kailey back to the table they were sitting at.  
Usagi and Mamoru now sat down as well and were cuddling together.  
"Hi Class of 1998 Juban Graduates, how are you doing tonight?" Seiya yelled out. Fine, Good were replied back by the crowd. "Good. As requested by Kitara, we will sing a few songs for you tonight as a gift for chosing to attention this reunion. If you didn't know My name is Kou Seiya, I'm the vocalist of The Starlight, my brother Taiki, the guitarist; and Yaten, who play the keyboard. So, without any further ado, we will present you with our first song of the night: Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi (A Galaxy of Difference: One-Sided Love) from our new single. Oh and please dance to it if you would like."

Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni  
Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru  
Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku  
Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou 

(In the brightly shining world of white  
With your wings spread out wide you are there  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you  
That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny)

Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara  
Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni...  
Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru  
Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao  
Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne

(I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...  
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face  
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission  
This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy)

No one went out to the dance floor as Seiya began singing. Mamoru decided they might as well lead, "Usako, my lovely wife, would you dance with me?" Reaching his hand out.  
"Why of course, Mamo-chan." Usagi relied, putting her hand into Mamoru's hands. Together They went out to the dance floor. Usagi put her head on Mamoru's shoulders as he head her around the floor. The couple were only playing attention to each other. It was very obvious they are very in love.

Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni  
Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru  
Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware  
Totsuzen haato wa harisakesou da ze 

(In the cool world of red  
I am the perfect soldier, and I am there  
But right here in front of me you appear  
All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open)

Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu  
Hakai sae okoranakya, heiwa na hibi...  
Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, kimi mo purinsesu  
Aru hi miserareta, kimi no egao

(My longing is for only one person, my precious princess  
Even destruction must occur for peace day after day...  
I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess  
One day I was bewitched by your smiling face)

Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi  
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...  
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne

(I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission  
This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy)

Hoshizora wo tsukinuke, ginga wo kirisaki  
Mirai wo kimeru tatakai  
Ima wa sukoshi de mo  
Kimi no kioku no katasumi ni irareru you ni  
Kami furimidashi dance dance dance

(Piercing through the starry sky, cutting up the galaxy  
The battle to decide the future  
Now, if I can be at all  
So that I will be somewhere within a corner of your memory  
With my hair disheveled, I dance, dance, dance)

Repeat

The two continued to dance to another song of The Starlights. Soon, more people joined the couple on the dance floor, as The Starlight sang 'Kimi no Omoi Egaita Yume Atsumeru HEAVEN'

kimi no omoi egaita yume atsuMERU HEAVEN  
mugen ni hirogatte yuke 

taisetsu na mono wo nakushite kanashimi ni tada kokoro ga kare  
kimi ga dareka wo kizutsuketa to shite  
semeru koto dekiru deshou ka

kimi ga otona ni natte yuku sono aidajuu  
sobani itai keredo  
hitorikiri de tabidatsu kimi wo  
tooku mimamotte iru yo

ano yume kono yume kimi ni mo mieru kana  
aoi hana wo sakasu NOVA-RISU no tobira wo  
ashita ga umareru no wa bokura shidai datte  
sekai ga tsunagaru yo

muhoubi ni mawari wo shinjite  
kizutsuiteta koto kakushinagara  
muchuu ni nareru nanika sagashite ne waratte itanda ne

hitobito wa sorezore no tadashisa wo motto ikite iru kara totemo  
shiawase no katachi sae mo doko ka toritome mo naku

kimi no kokoro no naka e suberikomeru nara  
kanashii kioku wo ubatte yukitai  
mayowazu ni kimi ga omoi egaita basho e to  
tadoritsukeru you ni

kimi no omoi egaita yume atsuMERU HEAVEN  
aoi hana wo sakasu NOVA-RISU no tobira e  
ashita ga umareru no wa bokura shidai datte  
subete ga YUME to naru

"Finally we will end our little performance with the hit song 'Timeless Sleep' from our last album. Here we go." Seiya said, then starts to sing.

kimi ga inakunatte kara  
nando asahi mukaeta ka shirenai  
kyuu ni chiheisen wo mitaku natte furari  
shihatsu ni tobinoru

youhodo no asamoya no naka susuku hikaru  
sora ga amari ni hakanage de fade away  
muri ni mirai motomete yuku koto waraeta

timeless sleep  
nido to kimi nukumori wo ah- omoi dasanai  
muryokusa ni karada azukete ite mo  
hito ha ikite yukeru

karoujite nikushimi ni kaezu ni ireta  
watashi ganbareta yo ne

tagai wo tsunagu mono ha aru to suru naraba  
amai kibou no you na mono de  
fade out minukui kizu ha  
itoshisa ni karame die away

timeless sleep  
yasashii nemuri ni tsutsumarete nani mo nozomanai  
itsu no hi ha kimi ga kanashii toki ha  
kitto tsuyoku idaku yo

timeless sleep  
watashi no hajimeru kono basho de iyashite ageru yo  
wasureenu yorokobi no kioku ha  
iki wo fukikomu deshou out live

NOTE: There should only be one more chapter, unless I see a reason for more. I used the song 'Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi (A Galaxy of Difference: One-Sided Love)' from Sailor Moon Star Season, as well as one of my fav song "Timeless Sleep" by Garnet Crow, which I twisted a little and said was by Starlights. If you have the chance, try to get songs by Garnet Crow. They are such a wonderful band. I love just about every single of their songs. Which is why I also used Their new single, 'Kimi no Omoi Egaita Yume AtsuMERU HEAVEN' the opening to the this new Anime called MAR. Again, till next chapter, Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


End file.
